Por volver a ti
by Izumi.Maiko
Summary: Hacía 16 años habían tomado caminos distintos pero Sasuke siempre soñó con que Naruto volviera a él y ahora que lo tenía frente a su puerta, diciendo que su esposa lo había echado de casa, Sasuke quiso estamparle la puerta en la nariz. Lo había esperado muchos años y ya era demasiado tarde, pero no pudo gritárselo a la cara, esos ojos azules aún tenían el poder de robarle el habla.


El anime terminó ayer y con ello la tortura de ver como destrozaban 699 capítulos de manga. Y bueno, a pesar de haber canonizado parejas el fandom SasuNaruSasu se ve más fuerte que nunca en todos lados he leído que incluso los no seguidores del manga/anime hacen bromas y comentarios acerca del "lazo, amor, odio, rivalidad, obsesión" entre los dos personajes principales y eso de veras, me reconforta un poco.

Bien dejo las quejas de lado y les comento que traigo una historia un poco extensa en un mundo alterno, he tardado casi un mes en escribirla y editar, creo que ha quedado bien y espero de todo corazón que la disfruten porque la hice con mucho cariño.

* * *

 **.**

 **Por volver a ti**  
 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

Estaba sentado en el sofá mirando el televisor pero no ponía atención al programa que se estaba transmitiendo, un cigarrillo descansaba entre su índice y anular de la mano derecha y cuando dio una ojeada al reloj se percató de que era casi medianoche y él seguía con el albornoz azul marino que se había puesto nomás salir de la ducha, estaban en mitad de semana, no podía darse el lujo de desvelarse, pero eso era un hábito que poco a poco se le había hecho costumbre, miró hacia el perchero y vio una bufanda de colores vivos que obviamente no era suya, era un indicio de que el amante en ocasión que había visitado su casa había dejado esa prenda olvidada.

No solía hacerlo, era demasiado receloso con su intimidad, no acostumbraba llevar desconocidos a su casa, pero ese chico no era un desconocido, tampoco era la primera vez que estaban juntos, tonto en él pero cuando lo vio por primera vez algo le prendió, quizás su cabello rubio, o sus ojos azules o su carácter vivaz y la apasionada forma de ver la vida. Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y una sonrisa resignada se formó en su rostro.

 _Y sin querer siempre termino buscándote_

A mitad de semana su vida se pasaba entre la nostalgia del pasado y la apatía de un futuro en el que no tenía puestas demasiadas ilusiones.

Su rutina era despertarse, atender la multinacional que le había sido heredada en su totalidad tras morir su hermano mayor, después iba a comer en algún lugar fuera de casa, llegaba alrededor de las cinco y preparaba algo de cenar u ordenaba comida a domicilio, preparaba y resolvía pendientes para otro día, fumaba un cigarrillo, bebía alguna copa o simplemente se quedaba leyendo hasta tarde, a veces, muy esporádicamente se permitía pasar el rato con algún amante; solo los domingos eran diferentes, los domingos generalmente lo pasaba con su hija Sarada, aunque ahora que la chica estaba por cumplir los dieciséis el tiempo con ella era menos, pues siempre tenía planes para los fines de semana o responsabilidades propias de una adolescente.

Ese día no sería la excepción en su rutina, se pondría la pijama y ya que después de casi una hora tenía el cabello lo suficientemente seco – tomando en cuenta que lo llevaba hasta los hombros y tomaba tiempo en secarse con la temperatura del ambiente – dormiría para iniciar otro día.

Estaba a punto de desatarse el albornoz cuando el sonido del timbre lo exaltó.

 _¿Quién podrá ser?_

Esperaba que no fuera su infantil y terco amante.

\- Soy yo Sasuke –

La voz del otro lado de la puerta lo sobresaltó y el corazón le palpitó con tanta fuerza que creyó que perdería el conocimiento, después de tantos años seguía siendo vulnerable ante él. En menos de cinco segundos se encontró abriendo la puerta y lo vio allí, con la camisa negra arrugada, el rostro hinchado y un par de maletas escandalosamente naranjas colocadas a sus costados. ¡Cuántas veces había soñado con esa escena donde su rubio lo dejaba todo y se iba con él para poder ser felices! Pero de eso hacía dieciséis años y la escena que tanto soñaba nunca ocurrió. Hasta ese momento.

Pudo haberlo golpeado, haberle cerrado la puerta en sus narices y haberle gritado que se largara, que ya no era tiempo; pero no lo hizo, le dejó campo para que entrara a su casa, para que invadiera su espacio, como siempre había sido, como al final de todo nunca le podía negar nada, no a él.

Tras cerrar la puerta se miraron sin decir palabra, Sasuke no deseaba saber lo que había pasado por eso no preguntó, aunque no hubo necesidad, Naruto como siempre rompió el silencio.

\- Hinata, me ha echado de casa –

\- Hum –

Sin lugar a dudas, Sasuke Uchiha sabía que si algún día se daba una separación entre Naruto y Hinata sería porque la heredera Hyūga así lo habría decidido, Naruto no tenía el coraje suficiente para tomar decisiones de esa índole.

\- Mis hijos me odian –

\- Mentiría si dijera que no te lo mereces –

El rubio lo encaró y lo tomó de las solapas del albornoz, Sasuke siempre tan frío, tan cruel, tan hermosamente despiadado.

\- El odio de un hijo es el dolor más grande Sasuke, no tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando –

Quizás Naruto tenía razón, Sasuke se había divorciado de su primer y única esposa Sakura cuando su hija tenía doce años, lo suficientemente madura para comprender que sus padres serían más felices si cada quién hacía su vida de forma independiente. Increíblemente la niña tomó tranquila la decisión de sus padres tras el detalle de que Sasuke estuvo diez años casi por completo ausente, pero a pesar de todo a la fecha Sasuke era la adoración de su hija.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre el sofá en el que previamente Sasuke estaba descansando, éste le ofreció un trago a su compañero el cual aceptó inmediatamente.

\- Quiero algo fuerte dattebayo – pidió con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Sasuke le dio un whisky y tomó otro para él, se sentó al otro extremo del sillón sin dejar de apartar sus fieras pupilas del bulto cabizbajo que estaba en el otro lado. Sabía que el rubio podía haber pedido un hotel, podría haberse ido a cualquier lugar antes que a allí pero por alguna extraña razón siempre iba hacia él y Sasuke no se negaba a recibirle, dejando pasar por alto todo el daño que se habían hecho.

\- Entonces ¿Se dio cuenta de tus preferencias? –

Naruto puso toda su atención en el Uchiha y en la forma en que las gotas de whisky resbalaban por su blanca y afilada barbilla.

\- No, digo, creo que siempre lo supo pero no quería aceptarlo, pero fue muy obvio cuando me entere de que habías tenido ese accidente, cuando supe que habías perdido un brazo y que estabas a punto de perder uno de tus ojos Sasuke… me descontrolé, me volví loco. Hinata intentó contenerme pero yo lo único que quería era verte, tocarte, saber que estabas bien, creo que, sin querer – Naruto estaba encorvado, recargando los codos en sus rodillas, se detenía la cabeza con las manos y miraba hacia el piso, sin duda lucía algo avergonzado, dudando entre proseguir con su relato o dejarlo hasta allí, pero estaba con Sasuke, estaba con él, con la única persona que podía ser transparente, no podía mentirle, ya no más – La golpeé, accidentalmente, entre el forcejeo, aclaro que fue sin querer antes de que pienses mal sabes que nunca golpearía a una mujer, pero el caso es que sucedió, Boruto vio todo y desde ese día no me habla, no me lo perdona, y hoy, después de tantos meses, Hinata reunió valor para preguntarme acerca de esos rumores que nos involucraban a ambos, no lo pude negar, ya no puedo Sasuke, no puedo con esto, la dejé destrozada y ella menos que nadie se lo merece –

Naruto se llevó una mano al pecho y fijó su vista en la alfombra granate, cierto era que la noticia del accidente de Sasuke casi lo había hecho desfallecer, no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando supo que habían tenido que amputarle un brazo y que estaba a punto de perder uno de sus ojos, de sus hermosos ojos. El accidente había sido fuera del país, precisamente en Otogakure cuando Sasuke visitaba a uno de sus socios y por ende terminó hospitalizado en el extranjero, Naruto tomó el primer avión disponible, su esposa intentó por todos los medios detenerlo pues había alerta por huracán pero no lo logró, el rubio no entendió de razones e hizo caso omiso a todos los que le advirtieron del peligro, canceló todas las citas que tenía como presidente actual de Konohagakure, pagó una suma exorbitante para que lo llevaran en vuelo particular hasta donde Sasuke y a fin de cuentas logró verlo inconsciente pero vivo, y lo contempló durante largos ratos hasta que el Uchiha despertó y se negó a recibirlo más.

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir hablando un certero puñetazo se estampó en su mejilla, lo suficientemente fuerte para girarle el rostro y reventarle el labio. Miró a Sasuke, estaba con el puño apretado y su único ojo visible, el que no estaba tapado por el largo fleco oscuro, refulgía con destellos escarlata.

\- Ya es tarde Naruto, eres un maldito cobarde –

Naruto no replicó, se lo merecía pero escuchar que ya era tarde le rompía el alma.

No se atrevió a rebatirlo, no tenía ningún derecho y sabía que se merecía eso y mucho más, años atrás sin duda el gesto de Sasuke habría sido suficiente para iniciar una pelea donde ambos lucharían hasta el cansancio por vencer al otro para terminar revolcándose apasionadamente entre las sábanas, el sofá o cualquier superficie medianamente decente.

El rubio giró la vista limpiándose la sangre que emanaba de su labio y sus ojos se cruzaron con la bufanda de colores azules y amarillos que colgaba del perchero, estaba seguro que no era de Sasuke, él nunca utilizaría esos colores en la ropa, después de llegar a la conclusión sintió como una punzada se instaló en su pecho.

\- ¿Hay alguien? –

\- No te importa –

Y Sasuke tenía razón, a Naruto menos que a nadie le importaba si el moreno tenía un amante, una esposa, o contrataba a un chapero de ocasión, hacía mucho que había perdido el privilegio de ser el único, su único, y la culpa no había sido de nadie más que suya, su cobardía y el temor al qué dirán, por poner su sueño de convertirse en el máximo gobernante del país a costa de lo que fuera, aún a costa de él, del que ahora sabía era el amor de su vida, del chico serio y frío que le permitió entrar a su mundo, quién le abrió algo más que el corazón y confió plenamente en sus palabras.

\- Es demasiado joven para mi gusto, pero quizás me fijé en él porque es un idiota, embustero, escandaloso, rubio con los ojos arrebatadoramente azules –

Sasuke se confesó sin razón alguna sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos, quería que se diera cuenta que a pesar de los años no lo había olvidado, lo seguía buscando en cada persona de cada país que visitaba. Intentó rehacer su vida, intentó amar a Sakura pero le fue imposible, las mujeres no le atraían en absoluto, después de su divorcio buscó hombres y siempre terminaba acostándose con algunos que le recordaban a Naruto. Pero no al imbécil actual en el que se había convertido, sino a _su_ Naruto, el infantil e inocente chico huérfano de mirada cristalina y sonrisa imborrable que había llegado con dieciséis años como asistente al bufete de abogados de su tío Shisui Uchiha y que su único sueño era ser presidente de Konohagakure para ayudar a los chicos desdichados como él y ser reconocido por su valor y entrega hacia el bien común.

Buscaba a aquel insolente joven que había osado desafiar y ponerse al nivel del hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha, el socio mayoritario de todo el corporativo. Al rubio cabeza hueca que había llegado para llenar sus vacíos días con su propia luz, el que, después de morir su hermano Itachi a causa de una enfermedad en los pulmones - que ni con todo el dinero del mundo pudo ser curada - se convirtió en su pilar, en su brillante sol, en su todo. Sasuke se sentía miserable al estar consciente que todo su mundo dependía de una persona y estúpidamente, como quinceañera enamorada depositó todos sus sueños y todo su ser en Naruto, confió ciegamente en que nunca le traicionaría.

\- Sasuke, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento –

La voz de Naruto lo regresó a la realidad del presente y aún, en el extremo del sofá y traspasándolo con su negra mirada se permitió seguir la conversación.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de tu matrimonio? ¿De haber logrado tus sueños? –

El rubio dudó un momento y jugueteó con el vaso vacío de donde previamente había bebido whisky.

\- No me arrepiento pero solo porque tuve a mis hijos, pero si pudiera cambiar el pasado -

Sasuke sabía que si Naruto seguía hablando podría hacerlo caer de nuevo, se puso en pie y se dirigió al pequeño bar para servirse otro trago.

\- Es un departamento pequeño – interrumpió mientras colocaba hielo en un vaso – no tengo cuarto de invitados, te traeré unas mantas para que duermas en el sofá –

El rubio asintió resignado y vio con devoción como su compañero tomaba asiento de nuevo y bebía lentamente el licor, las mejillas las tenía ligeramente sonrosadas, lo conocía bien, no eran los primeros tragos de esa noche, Sasuke debería estar al menos un poco mareado. Cuando el moreno terminó de beber se puso nuevamente en pie y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio por las mantas para Naruto como había prometido, pero éste no le permitió dar otro paso, lo tomó de la muñeca e hizo que le mirara.

\- Sasuke, perdóname –

El aludido sintió la sangre chocar contra cada fibra de su cuerpo y sacudió su brazo librándose del agarre del acongojado rubio que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y tristes. Era hora de sacar todo lo que sentía.

\- Después de dieciséis años te apareces en mi puerta porque tu esposa te echó de casa y me pides perdón. Eres más imbécil, egoísta y cobarde de lo que pensaba ¿Dónde quedó el Naruto que siempre cumplía sus promesas? ¿Qué no era capaz de lastimar a nadie? –

Las lágrimas de acumularon y empañaron tanto los ojos negros como los azules del gobernante, éste último siempre se había prometido luchar por la justicia y el bienestar de todos, porque ningún niño fuera infeliz, pero a final de cuentas había hecho infeliz a la persona más importante de su vida, a su gran amor que no había podido olvidar con nada ni nadie. Giró el rostro y se mordió los labios lastimándose la herida previa en el proceso, no quería que Sasuke le viera llorar. Cuando el moreno hizo amago de retirarse volvió a tomarle de la muñeca.

\- Sabes que nunca pude olvidarte, sabes que daría todo por ti Sasuke –

\- Es curioso que lo digas ahora que no tienes a nadie, como cuando éramos jóvenes y tú eras el pequeño pobre huérfano que se refugió en su incomprendido amigo que vivía a la sombra de su hermano. Siempre pensaron que tú eras el inocente enamorado dispuesto a todo y que yo era el bastardo egoísta que te utilizaba y que te dejaría por intereses propios en cualquier momento, todos tus amigos me amenazaron que no te hiciera daño, pero mira, al final de todo tú terminaste siendo el cobarde en esto –

Cuando Fugaku Uchiha se enteró de la clase de relación que Sasuke tenía con el don nadie de Naruto Uzumaki reprendió severamente al menor de sus hijos, una relación de esa índole era inconcebible dentro del clan, el golpe de la muerte de su favorito, de Itachi, había sido duro y enterarse de que Sasuke era homosexual fue la gota que derramó el vaso, le amenazó de todas maneras posibles pero ninguna surgió efecto, salvo la amenaza indirecta de atentar contra la vida de Naruto.

Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a perderlo a él. No le importaba en absoluto la opinión de su padre, solo la seguridad de su novio, Itachi sospechaba de la relación que mantenían los dos chicos y antes de morir le había asegurado a Sasuke que estaría orgulloso de él y lo amaría siempre sin importar las decisiones que tomara y eso al joven Uchiha le llenó de valor para enfrentarse al mundo. Tenían dieciocho años cuando tumbados en la cama Sasuke le propuso a su rubio amante que escaparan lejos, le describió un mundo idílico donde ambos trabajarían media jornada y entrarían a una universidad pública, compartirían un pequeño departamento y podrían adoptar a algún gato callejero; el rubio lo escuchó atento sin poder evitar ilusionarse con esa vida, pero para ese entonces Naruto ocupaba un cargo modesto pero ciertamente relevante para un chico joven en el gobierno de Konohagakure y se negó a dejar la ciudad alegando que podrían enfrentarlo todo juntos y que no temía a las represalias de Fugaku, eso al Uchiha le rompió el corazón, interpretó la respuesta como un hecho de que no lo aceptaba porque tenía esperanzas de escalar en la jerarquía del gobierno y convertirse en el gobernante más joven del país y claramente prefería eso que empezar de cero en la vida que Sasuke le había propuesto.

Ni siquiera se despidió, la negativa de Naruto la tomó como un rotundo rechazo y un claro indicio de lo que al rubio le importaba en realidad, el Uchiha se fue del país un año entero, volvió cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de Fugaku pero no sabía que otra noticia igual de impactante, pero mucho más dolorosa le esperaba. Naruto se había casado con la heredera de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos del país, con la princesa de porcelana Hinata Hyūga tal como se suponía debía ser en un joven miembro del parlamento de Konoha.

Ese día cuando Naruto se presentó en el funeral de Fugaku los golpes fueron más duros que de costumbre, se reclamaron muchas cosas, Sasuke le reclamó por haber sido un mentiroso - _Siempre estaré contigo Sasuke, lo prometo –_ y Naruto le reclamó por haberse marchado sin despedirse ni comunicarse durante un año y haberse conseguido un amante en cuanto pisó Otogakure.

Abatido Sasuke no tuvo más opción que cumplir con lo que establecía su familia, no pensaba dejarle el imperio al miserable de Madara Uchiha, la cláusula del testamento decía que Sasuke tendría acceso a la herencia y el control del corporativo sólo si contraía matrimonio con una joven de buena familia y tenía un heredero. Así fue como se casó con la promesa médica del país, Sakura Haruno, antigua amiga de la infancia y que curiosamente también se había hecho gran amiga de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto se enteró del compromiso no dudó en llegar a su oficina, pasar sobre la secretaria y abrir de un golpe la puerta para estamparle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al moreno.

\- _Eres un maldito ¿No te permitiré que utilices a Sakura-chan –_

\- _Mira quién habla, el insignificante idiota que usó a la Hyūga para tener un apellido que lo respaldara –_

Se enzarzaron a golpes, estuvieron rodando y forcejando en el piso hasta que los ruidos alertaron a los empleados de Sasuke que inmediatamente fueron a separarlos, con las ropas desacomodadas, moretes y sangre por algunas partes del rostro y otra tanta desperdigada sobre la costosa alfombra volvieron a tomar la calma, Sasuke ordenó que los dejaran solos a reticencias de los guardias de seguridad.

\- _Sakura lo sabe, sabe todo y está de acuerdo – dijo el moreno_

 _Naruto entornó los ojos, sabía que la chica siempre había amado con vehemencia a Sasuke pero no podía dar crédito a que Sakura se prestara para tremenda farsa._

\- _Sakura-chan…-_

\- _No te preocupes, no dirá nada que comprometa tus aspiraciones políticas, puedes confiar en ella –_

\- _No lo entiendes… -_

Después de eso se distanciaron y todo siguió en calma hasta el nacimiento de Sarada. Durante un par de años ambos fingieron tener a la familia perfecta pero el tiempo pasa factura, Sasuke no podía estar sin Naruto y Naruto no podía estar sin Sasuke, dado que estaban en la misma ciudad y compartían el mismo círculo social y profesional les fue imposible mantenerse totalmente distanciados, los encuentros carnales ocurrieron una vez cada tres meses en los tres siguientes años, después cada periodo vacacional y luego dos veces al año, pero solo se veían y se encamaban en situaciones donde el alcohol les hacía perder un poco más que la dignidad y era el pretexto perfecto para terminar buscándose como locos, realmente en todos esos años no habían discutido nada acerca de lo sucedido, los revolcones clandestinos iniciaban en un cruce de miradas, seguían con ofensas y gemidos ahogados y finalizaban con besos arrebatadores que más bien parecían intentos de lastimar los labios contrarios.

Curiosamente cuando Sasuke se divorció fue el ascenso del rubio como presidente de Konohagakure y partir de ese momento Sasuke decidió apartarse totalmente del rubio, tenían cuatro años que no estaban juntos, ni siquiera se veían salvo en ocasiones en las cuales los compromisos los hacían coincidir en algún evento donde evitaban cruzar más palabras de las estrictamente necesarias.

Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo estaban allí solos, de pie frente al sofá con el sonido del televisor al fondo, mirándose a los ojos, intentando descubrir un ápice de rencor en los contrarios, cosa que no encontraron. Naruto rodeó el cuerpo espigado de Sasuke el cual se tensó por la reciente cercanía. El moreno sintió como se le erizaba la piel cuando Naruto enterró su rostro en el espacio formado entre su cuello y su hombro y le apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo como si deseara que no escapara. Sasuke no correspondió el abrazo pero tampoco hizo nada por apartarse.

\- Todos los días pienso en ti Sasuke ¡Maldita sea nunca pude olvidarte! Cuando te fuste creí que me habías abandonado pero fui por ti, averigüé dónde estabas y cuando lo supe al día siguiente no fui al trabajo, cogí mis ahorros y tomé el tren que era lo único que podía pagar, iba directo a Otogakure a traerte a rastras si era necesario, pero me aseguraron que estabas feliz con el idiota de Kimimaro y esa fue mi perdición, estaba tan enojado tan celoso, y Hinata estaba allí tan hermosa, siempre tontamente enamorada de mí, fue una locura un arrebato lo que me hizo decidir casarme con ella, creí que podría hacerme feliz pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando volví a verte en el funeral de Fugaku –

Sasuke lo sabía, estaba plenamente consciente de que los rumores de la relación de Kimimaro y él habían llegado a oídos de mucha gente, lo que esa gente no sabía es que con Kimimaro nunca había pasado nada mas allá de lo moralmente aceptable. También sabía que Naruto no amaba a Hinata, la pequeña, inocente y pura chica no sería capaz de complacerle, de llenarlo y hacerle sentir vivo como lo hacían sus ofensas, sus golpes, sus besos salvajes y las arrebatadoras noches sin dormir que pasaban en el piso del rubio o en el primer motel que se topaban en la carretera los domingos familiares cuando salían huyendo de Fugaku.

No se dio cuenta cuando correspondió el abrazo y enredó sus dedos en la maraña de cabello rubio para aspirar el olor que desprendían, había extrañado tanto ese olor cítrico y masculino. Al fin y al cabo era – y siempre sería – Naruto, su idiota niño de cabeza hueca que le sacudía el piso con solo un parpadeo. También le apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y sintió la dureza de sus músculos bajo la camisa arrugada, pero nada comparado con la sorpresiva erección que le causó sentir descender las manos de Naruto por su espalda, recibir un suave beso en el cuello y sentir la punta de la nariz morena acariciarle desde el cuello hasta su oreja para pasar por sus mejillas y depositarle otro beso allí. El muy idiota sabía cómo seducirle con un simple roce.

Naruto se separó, aunque deseaba a Sasuke con cada centímetro de su cuerpo no quería forzar la situación, lo vio directo a los ojos y apenas podía creer que con treinta y seis años pudiera seguir siendo tan diabólicamente hermoso, con esa piel de porcelana por donde no había asomado aún ninguna arruga, el rostro afilado, la nariz recta, los labios curvos de grosor ideal, sus largas pestañas oscuras y cejas delineadas, su suave cabello ébano y ese cuerpo de proporciones áureas, era tan hermoso como cuando tenían dieciséis y él se perdía entre esos rasgos perfectos que se descomponían en muecas de placer cuando hacían el amor. Con una mano tomó el flequillo que cubría el rostro de su antiguo amante y lo colocó detrás de la oreja, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro, Sasuke aún llevaba el parche que le cubría ese ojo, el que había estado a punto de perder.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora Naruto? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo? –

\- Tenía miedo de enfrentar la verdad, también temía que volvieras a irte, prefería verte de lejos que no volver a verte nunca más, además Hinata estaba esperando a Boruto, no podía dejarla en un momento así, después tu y Sakura, la pequeña Sarada… pero no intento disculparme, no tengo perdón ni excusa –

Sasuke no pensaba perdonarlo porque ya lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo, a pesar de lo que todo el mundo podría creer no lo odiaba, a Naruto no podía guardarle ningún sentimiento sinceramente negativo, ya le había dado todo cuanto podía y le había permitido hacer y deshacer con su cuerpo, con su vida, con su intimidad, un desliz más no sería relevante, deseaba sentirlo cerca.

Fue el turno de Sasuke de atraer al rubio y lo besó como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sintieron sus alientos mezclarse y la textura de sus labios y su lengua les resultó tremendamente familiar remontando sus mentes a todos sus ardientes encuentros, tenían calor, la mano de Naruto ascendió desde el vientre plano hasta los firmes pectorales y acarició con marcada suavidad los hombros de su compañero. Estaban ardiendo, Sasuke terminó por abrirse el albornoz cuando sintió los dientes del rubio morderle suavemente el cuello justo debajo de su oreja y las morenas manos entretenerse jugueteando con sus glúteos. El rubio tomó el gesto como un indicio, Sasuke estaba ofreciéndose a él sin reservas, era el único momento en el que su amante no solo desnudaba su cuerpo, sino también su alma. Lo quería todo, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

Le empujó hacia el sofá hasta que lo vio sentado con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y esa mirada empañada de placer que tanto le gustaba. Naruto se inclinó hacia sus labios, desabotonó su camisa y aflojó el cinturón de su propio pantalón y Sasuke se sorprendió cuando lo vio de rodillas frente a él. El rubio sintió una urgencia de tomar en su boca el pedazo de carne que se levantaba frente a sus ojos, estaba enhiesto, grande y firme, con la punta ligeramente rosada y brillante; acercó sus labios, ese olor masculino único de su amante lo volvía loco. Usó una de sus manos para sujetar la base y sintió la fuerte presión de la sangre golpear a través de las venas que se marcaban bajo la piel áspera, pasó la lengua por el tronco y poco a poco fue atrapando con su boca el resto hasta sentir como topaba en su garganta, solo esperaba que la falta de práctica no le pasara factura. El sonoro gemido que Sasuke emitió le indicó al rubio que no habían minado mucho sus habilidades con la boca.

¡Apenas dios sabía cuánto lo había extrañado! La voz grave de su Sasuke podía llevarlo a límites insospechados de excitación, lo quería todo solo para él y quería demostrárselo con todos sus gestos, se empeñó en la tarea de hacerlo retorcerse de placer, lo haría disfrutar como hacía tantos años no podían. Con una mano apretó la base y con la otra se dedicó a acariciar los testículos llenos mientras su boca se encargaba del resto; los labios resbalaban con facilidad por todo el falo y los movimientos de cadera del moreno le indicaron que lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien.

Sasuke retorcía el cojín del sofá, tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza ligeramente echada a atrás y los labios apretados, el hecho de que su compañero le estuviera dando una mamada magistral no debía ser motivo suficiente para echar por la borda su poco y lastimado orgullo y ponerse a gemir como gata en celo, pero no pudo seguir conteniéndose cuando por instinto miró hacia en medio de sus piernas y vio la cabeza rubia subir y bajar con rapidez y cuando sus ojos se toparon estuvo a punto de correrse al ver el par de iris azules empañados en deseo puro y Sasuke sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, le prometía que estaba a punto de ser salvajemente follado por su dueño. El Uchiha, empleando gran autocontrol, dejó de retorcer el cojín y utilizó su mano para aferrarse de los cabellos rubios, el instinto le indicaba que le marcara el ritmo a esa cabeza para que subiera y bajara por toda su hombría, pero se contuvo y apartó a Naruto con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

Naruto esperaba que Sasuke no se hubiera arrepentido, estaba muy caliente y excitado como para acatar una orden; por un momento el temor le invadió, quizás se trataba de una de esas elaboradas venganzas del moreno. Pero nada parecido a lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza sucedió, al contrario, Sasuke lo guió lentamente hacia el dormitorio para terminar comiéndose entre besos y caricias sentados al borde de la cama. El rubio se separó y echó a volar su camisa, de pie desabotonó su cinturón y pantalones mientras era contemplado por Sasuke, el cual estaba más que satisfecho al darse cuenta de que el Uzumaki conservaba la buena figura que siempre había tenido. Seguramente también conservaba la resistencia y fuerza.

Ya desnudo, Naruto intentó hacer lo mismo con Sasuke, se sentó sobre la cama para desnudarlo personalmente pero cuando estuvo a punto de correrle el albornoz fue impedido por el moreno, quien desvió la mirada y apretó la prenda entre sus dedos víctima de una reciente timidez. Naruto dibujó una sonrisa triste, sabía lo que pasaba.

\- Sasuke, no me importa – le declaró con ternura mientras volvía a colocar parte del flequillo ébano detrás de la oreja del aludido para después darle un tierno beso sobre el pómulo – de verdad, no me importa – el rubio descendió para bajar a besar el hombro izquierdo, - eres tu Sasuke, estoy contigo y eso es todo lo que necesito –

Aunque una parte del Uchiha no deseaba que Naruto lo viera en ese estado que él consideraba el de un hombre incompleto se dejó hacer y cuando la tela resbaló hasta el borde de la cama y cayó al piso se sintió libre. Naruto intentó no detenerse mucho a mirarlo, no deseaba hacerlo sentir incómodo pero el rubio pudo distinguir perfectamente la venda que cubría desde un poco más abajo del hombro hasta la altura del codo dónde se suponía debía estar el resto del brazo de Sasuke; una ráfaga de dolor le recorrió el alma, pero como Naruto había dicho, no le importaba, lo único que necesitaba saber era que tenía a Sasuke frente a él y no lo dejaría nunca más.

El moreno se recostó sobre la cama y aún inseguro dejó espacio entre sus piernas para que su amante se acomodara, quería verlo de frente, no quería perderse ni un solo momento la imagen del hombre al que tanto había añorado. Estiró el brazo y sacó de la mesita de noche un bote de lubricante que guardaba en el cajón, lo abrió y con dificultad intentó empaparse los dedos, pero cuando Naruto lo vio se lo arrebató y dejó salir una cuantiosa cantidad sobre los propios.

El rubio no podía negar que estaba sumamente celoso de saber que Sasuke tenía amantes ocasionales, pero ya no se lo permitiría, en unos momentos se iba a enterar quien era su único y auténtico dueño. Y definitivamente se enteró, cuando sintió dos de los dedos de su amante enterrarse en su cuerpo, arqueó la espalda y se preguntó cómo demonios había estado tantos años sin sentirle. Abrió más las piernas para dar más espacio al rubio y éste se echó sobre su cuello sin dejar de prepararle a conciencia.

\- Joder Sasuke, estás muy apretado – le susurró impúdicamente al oído.

\- ¿Qué… qué esperabas idiota? –

Naruto emitió una sonrisa, y Sasuke la sintió cuando se dibujaba en su cuello. El rubio sabía entonces que hacía mucho tiempo nadie se la metía, porque Sasuke solo le dejaría metérsela a él.

\- Muero por enterrártela hasta el fondo pero si no hago esto… - el rubio introdujo otro dejo y los gemidos de Sasuke empezaron a resonar en la habitación – si no hago esto Sasuke, cuando te la meta podrías partírmela ahí dentro –

El moreno quiso replicar pero los inquietos dedos de su compañero no se lo permitieron, entraban y salían, giraban en su interior, le estaba dando una follada tan real que casi sentía que se corría, y eso que aún no sentía su gruesa y dura polla dentro.

\- Aunque – volvió a interrumpir el rubio sin dejar de juguetear en el interior de su compañero – no sería tan malo, dejarte un pedazo para que siempre lo traigas ahí, a ti que te encanta tenerla adentro –

Sasuke le separó bruscamente de una patada.

\- Cierra la boca idiota –

Y solo escuchó el estruendo que causó Naruto al caer al suelo, éste se puso en pie con velocidad y tartamudeó unas palabras que intentaban disculparse pero ¡Qué demonios! No podría disculparse adecuadamente teniendo a Uchiha Sasuke frente a él atravesándolo con la mirada y debajo de ese ceño fruncido y la mueca de disgusto, esa cara que presagiaba una tortuosa venganza de su parte.

\- Yo etto… ¡Me pones mucho teme! Sabes que cuando estoy contigo no puedo contenerme dattebayo –

La mirada de Sasuke se suavizó, sí, sabía que su amante cuando se excitaba era irreconocible, pasaba de ser el escandaloso y aparentemente inocentón rubio a un macho alfa dominante, pervertido, sucio y sumamente caliente y nadie más que él sabía cómo complacerle en todos los sentidos.

Y Naruto no pensaba dejarlo allí, no estaba dispuesto a parar después de contemplar la imagen de Sasuke quien estaba recargado en el respaldo de la cama, con la piel enrojecida, las mejillas arreboladas, los labios mojados, totalmente erecto y más abajo el rubio vio con cierta morbosidad la entrada húmeda y previamente dilatada por él; en definitiva era más de lo que podía soportar, así que sin meditarlo mucho se le echó encima de nuevo, no estaba dispuesto a prolongar más la tortura, solo intentaría cuidar su boca, usualmente a Sasuke le encantaba que le dijera guarradas al oído mientras lo hacían pero comprendía que dadas las circunstancias no podía esperar a que todo fluyera como en los días de antaño. Tomó su propio falo y lo posicionó con urgencia en la entrada que sabía le aclamaba con añoro, apenas y podía creer que estuviera a punto de volver a estar con Sasuke. Entró lento y sintió como Sasuke se tensaba, vio su rostro y estaba contraído, tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior.

 _¡Es tan sexy!_

Y tras ese pensamiento y haber sentido como la punta estaba completamente dentro se enterró de un solo golpe, lo cual hizo que su compañero doblara la espalda, se aferrara con sus uñas a la suya y gimiera como si le estuviera desgarrando al tiempo que contraía los músculos de su esfínter. Naruto solo alcanzó a escuchar una palabra terminada en " _tonkache_ ".

\- Demonios – exclamó el rubio – debí haberte preparado más tiempo – me la estás apretando muy fuerte –

Sasuke sonrió altanero y apretó más sus músculos para sacar de Naruto un gemido tan alto que de seguro se escuchó hasta el departamento contiguo y dado que al parecer el rubio estaba en trance decidió ser él quien empezara a mover las caderas en un intento por empezar a marcar el ritmo que le gustaba, ignorando el ardor que le provocaba ser invadido después de tanto tiempo, pero ¿A quién engañaba? Había extrañado como loco esa sensación, de como el rubio lo abría poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro hasta enterrarse al fondo, el sentirse invadido, sacudido, cosas que solo con él podía sentir.

Naruto hizo caso a las indicaciones del moreno y le tomó firmemente con ambas manos de la estrecha cintura y empezó el vaivén, lento, acompasado, al ritmo de la respiración de ambos, Sasuke gemía despacio y él no podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre, intentando comunicarle a través de esa acción la añoranza que había sufrido por tenerlo lejos. Siguió moviéndose, entrando y saliendo casi por completo, hasta que tomó por debajo de las rodillas las blancas piernas de Sasuke, llegó con sus manos hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y las elevó en un ángulo que le permitiera mayor acceso. Casi salió por completo para volver a entrar fuerte y de golpe, el moreno gemía cada vez más fuerte y cuando el Uzumaki empezó a su propio ritmo, rápido y profundo, su compañero perdió el control.

\- Sí, dame fuerte – exigió entre gemidos y palabras entrecortadas.

Sasuke ya se estaba poniendo más, mucho más. Sí, le daría fuerte y todo lo que le pidiera. Salió y entró de nuevo más rápido, más profundo, estaba empezando a sudar y eso ocasionaba que le ardiera ahí donde Sasuke le estaba arañando como fiera, el moreno en un intento por acallar sus gritos le atrajo y le besó haciendo que sus gemidos murieran en sus bocas, ya no había dolor, la incomodidad de haber sido penetrado después de tanto tiempo dio paso a la increíble sensación de placer que tanto echaba de menos. Se besaban, se arañaban, se mordían, eran tantas las sensaciones contenidas que solo así podían desfogarse.

La cama empezaba a crujir los jadeos salvajes del rubio eran cada vez más fuertes, Sasuke intentaba acallar los propios en un vano intento de no alertar a los vecinos, nadie le hacía gritar como Naruto, nadie le hacía disfrutar como él. El rubio soltó las piernas blancas y firmes de su compañero y se las colocó sobre los hombros, descendió hasta hacer que sus frentes chocaran y entró más profundo hasta topar con ese lugar que a Sasuke le volvía completamente loco. Estaba en lo cierto pues el Uchiha empezó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro, soltó la espalda morena para tocarse pero Naruto se lo impidió, le tomó de la mano y la pasó por detrás de su propio cuello.

\- Abrázame – le pidió en un quejido casi suplicante.

Y Sasuke le abrazó y le besó y entre jadeos le pedía que le hiciera mil y un cosas que solo a él le permitiría. Naruto estaba llegando al límite, Sasuke era fuego puro que le hacía arder y avivaba sus más bajos y desconocidos instintos. Agarró la desatendida polla de su compañero y comenzó a masturbarle, quería que también explotara de placer como él estaba a punto de hacerlo, la sintió húmeda, caliente y resbaladiza, él también estaba a punto de correrse. El rubio le miró a los ojos y vio el único visible empañado en deseo, escuchó su nombre salir de los pálidos labios, los mismos que le suplicaron _lléname._ Manso y obediente hizo caso, se enterró en una estocada final y terminó explotando en un éxtasis de placer y sentimientos reprimidos, le llenó tal y como le había pedido, terminó por derramarse dentro del cuerpo de su amante quien sintió el calor y la humedad adentrarse en él y abrirse paso hacia afuera.

Sasuke sintió las nalgas húmedas, se sintió tan caliente y complacido que estaba seguro terminaría en cuestión de segundos, Naruto no había salido de él, aún sentía su grueso miembro dentro y la fuerte mano sacudiendo su pene, un segundo, dos, tres y terminó gritando, derramándose entre sus vientres y sobre la mano del rubio, víctima del orgasmo apretó su esfínter y vio los ojos de Naruto cerrarse, el anillo de Sasuke estaba tan apretado que terminó de sacar hasta las últimas gotas que le quedaban al Uzumaki. Lo había dejado seco completamente.

Se tiraron en la cama, hacía calor y sus cuerpos estaban totalmente empapados en sudor, Sasuke deseaba tomar un baño pero ya era tarde, eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada y estaba realmente agotado, lo último que vio antes de dormir fueron los ojos azules que lo miraban con devoción.

Naruto se despertó poco antes de las seis de la mañana, no sabía si había sido por el ruido o por el intenso olor a café, giró el rostro y vio la cama vacía y fría, Sasuke se había levantado hacía rato; tomó la almohada que éste había usado para dormir y enterró su rostro en ella, aspiró profundo y se llenó del olor de su compañero, se sintió en paz, ese aroma siempre le reconfortaba en los momentos más difíciles, le recordaba que Sasuke estaba ahí y que donde se encontraba era su lugar. Se puso en pie y se vistió con solo los bóxers, se sentía extrañamente feliz, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido con su familia y los compromisos que tenía pendientes su corazón estaba alegre como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba. Fue hacia la cocina y se encontró a Sasuke vestido con el albornoz que la noche anterior había terminado en el piso de la habitación, estaba con el cabello húmedo y buena parte de su pecho al descubierto – una manía que tenía desde joven y que a Naruto no le hacía mucha gracia – el moreno estaba desayunando cereal y fruta, a su lado humeaba una taza de café, no había servido desayuno para dos, pero no es como que Naruto se lo hubiera esperado.

El rubio tomó un plato, se sirvió cereal, un par de tostadas y zumo de naranja que sacó del refrigerador.

\- Vaya, no esperé encontrar zumo que no fuera de tomate – El rubio colocó el envase sobre la mesa y siguió hurgando en el frigorífico – Supongo que no tienes mermelada o mantequilla –

Sasuke le miró de reojo, Naruto debería saber de sobra que no incluía ese tipo de alimentos en su dieta, sin embargo el zumo de naranja artificial era secretamente un capricho nostálgico que se había permitido, a Naruto le gustaba mucho y en las visitas al supermercado Sasuke siempre terminaba llevando un litro de zumo, le recordaba a las calurosas tardes de verano de su juventud junto al rubio.

Sin obtener respuesta Naruto dedujo que no encontraría ningún producto que se saliera de los estándares estrictamente saludables de su compañero así que tomó asiento para disponerse a desayunar pero Sasuke le interrumpió.

\- Tu móvil estuvo timbrando mucho rato –

Entornó los azules ojos y dibujó una mueca de evidente molestia, debería habérselo esperado, nunca le dejaban en paz.

\- ¿Quién era? –

\- No lo sé, no es como que lo haya revisado –

De repente a Naruto se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y las ganas de comer se le esfumaron, fue hacia el dormitorio y sacó el móvil del pantalón con el que había llegado, el cual estaba aún sobre el piso de la habitación. Vio las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes, se trataba de Shikamaru, su asesor político. Decidió regresar la llamada y la respuesta de la otra línea fue inmediata.

En la cocina Sasuke había terminado de desayunar, estaba de pie intentando lavar los platos, odiaba dejar cosas sucias sobre todo si se trataba de comida. Algo en el pecho del moreno se había encogido y una sensación de tristeza y coraje se le extendió por el resto del cuerpo, sentía náuseas y frustración por haberse visto débil de nuevo, por permitirle a Naruto hacer lo que le diera en gana con él, otra vez, como siempre. Y como siempre seguramente se iría, él ya tenía idea de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Naruto entró a la cocina y vio la amplia espalda de Sasuke frente al lavaplatos, dijo su nombre para llamar su atención pero no obtuvo la respuesta deseada, así que se dirigió directo hasta situarse detrás de él, hizo amago de abrazarle por la espalda pero el moreno se lo impidió con una rápida sacudida.

\- Sasuke –

\- Si te vas a ir hazlo rápido, antes de que todos despierten y te vean salir –

El rubio se sorprendió, el genio Uchiha era en realidad un idiota cabeza dura.

\- No entiendes Sasuke, tu nunca entiendes –

Sasuke molesto por haber sido acusado de ignorante se giró y vio a Naruto con esa mirada que el rubio tan bien conocía, una mirada oscura y penetrante, cargada de rabia y dolor pero a pesar de todo Sasuke no alzó la voz.

\- Claro que te entiendo Naruto, entiendo que seguramente te hablaron para pedirte que regresaras a casa, te dijeron que convencieron a Hinata de recibirte de nuevo, te dieron instrucciones para fingir ante todos que son la familia perfecta y te advirtieron que un paso en falso y todo el trabajo que has logrado se irá a la borda –

\- Si -

Naruto no se lo esperó y un golpe en la mejilla le hizo tambalearse y chocar de espaldas contra la mesa, sorprendido se llevó la mano a la herida de la noche anterior, la cual se había abierto de nuevo, miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, apretaba los labios y respiraba agitado. El rubio no hizo nada solo se limitó a quedarse de pie mientras Sasuke le propinaba otro golpe ahora en el pecho.

\- Estoy cansado de esto, vete de una maldita vez y no regreses –

A Naruto le dolía de verdad pero estaba consciente que merecía cada golpe, cada palabra, cada mirada de reproche. Inmovilizó a Sasuke, era su turno de hablar.

\- No me iré Sasuke, ya no controlarán mi vida –

Sasuke quiso ver un indicio de mentira, pero Naruto a final de cuentas seguía siendo transparente, miró sus ojos azules llenos de determinación y supo que el rubio decía la verdad.

\- Pero tu puesto, tu futuro político, tu familia, tus hijos… todo por lo que has luchado –

El rubio aflojó el agarre y sonrió con esa sonrisa que a Sasuke le iluminaba el día.

\- Es hora de ver por mi felicidad, he sido buen padre Sasuke, mis hijos tendrán que comprenderme algún día, Hima-chan es una niña tierna y dulce y Boruto es igual a mí, no es capaz de odiar ni a su peor enemigo. En cuanto a mi trabajo, bueno, ser presidente no es tan genial como imaginaba ¿Sabes? –

Sasuke se removió inquieto, estar atrapado entre los brazos bronceados del rubio – semidesnudo – no le permitía pensar con claridad.

\- Las elecciones son el próximo año –

\- Si y no pienso ser candidato a reelección, Kakashi o Konohamaru son buenas cartas, la gente los adora dattebayo –

\- Se hace tarde, tenemos que trabajar -

Naruto le cayó frotando cariñosamente sus narices y de nuevo sonrió, Sasuke era tan tierno cuando se ponía nervioso que le costaba no comérselo a besos ahí mismo.

\- Creo que el presidente y el CEO más adinerado de Konoha pueden tomarse un día libre –

Sasuke terminó por rodearle en un abrazo y esconder su rostro en el cuello de su compañero, quería decirle que era bienvenido siempre, deseaba hacerle prometer que nunca se iría pero sabía que esta vez no sería así, esta vez se quedarían juntos, esta vez no le omitiría nada, él no se marcharía y tampoco dejaría que el rubio de marchara, porque el uno sin el otro estaban incompletos y a pesar de que tenían personas a las que amaban mucho nadie los comprendía mejor ni los amaba igual como lo hacían ellos, como desde que estaban solos, desde que se conocieron y desde que formaron ese vínculo irrompible que ni la distancia, el odio o sus caminos separados pudieron romper.

Lo demás el tiempo lo arreglaría.

\- Vayamos a la habitación

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Y este ha sido mi pequeño relato para la pareja más amorosa de la Shonen Jump y de paso me desahogué porque de ser un caso de la vida real es sencillo visualizar un futuro posible de fracaso matrimonial, frustración sexual y a un Narutín con mucha necesidad de su Sasuki, a quien por cierto lo puse medio mártir pero es que en los últimos acontecimientos ha dejado ver mucho su amor por Naruto, esas miradas que le echa, las sonrisas, "my one and only" "el me salvó""compartimos el mismo dolor" será cosa de los autores pero si que deja mucho para pensar. Espero regresar pronto con una historia menos dramática, de verdad que escribir ha funcionado como una terapia bastante relajante y además alimento el fandom SasuNaruSasu que nunca morirá. Gracias por leer chicas, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
